Anya Stroud
Anya Stroud was a lieutenant in the COG Armed Forces, the daughter of Helena Stroud. She would later join the COG army to follow in her mother’s footsteps but not as a frontline Gear like her mother but a communications officer in her mother unit during the Pendulum Wars. There she met Marcus Fenix and formed a love interest with him. She took part in the Battle of Aspho Fields, where she listens to her mother dying on the coms link. History Early History Anya was born the only daughter of Gear officer Major Helena Stroud. Her father wasn't present when she grew up, and as such, Helena raised her alone. Anya found it hard to grow up in her famous mother's shadow. Anya was often awe-struck by her, as well as others due to her confident manner. In terms of appearance, Anya is a scale model of her mother, and Helena not only gave barely any indication that they were related to others, but treated her distantly and professionally. The one time she was truly affectionate was right before she went to her death. Even now she misses her mother, but has grown to have many of Helena's skills. Anya joined the COG Army, and underwent accelerated training at the Academy. Helena brought Anya, still a Cadet at the time, along her mission to Aspho Fields to toughen her up. Lacking any confidence, Anya didn't seem to know she was considered beautiful by others, but this wasn't the case as both Carlos Santiago and Marcus Fenix noticed her. Privately, Carlos found her enticing, but Anya was more interested in Marcus. Anya actively participated in the mission and eventual Operation Leveler (or better known as the Battle of Aspho Fields), but only from the CNV Kalona; as a radio dispatcher for C Company. As the battle escalated, Anya's already tenuous performance started to fail under her mother's scrutiny and the increasingly chaotic battle, but was suddenly shocked back into action when her mother suddenly encouraged her; stating she was doing fine and she was proud of her. Shortly after, Anya heard Helena had died destroying an "Asp" Tank. Anya was devastated at losing her, but was able to, remarkably, keep herself together. After the battle's conclusion, Anya was among those who received an Embry Star on her mother's behalf. Anya naturally drifted toward Marcus and Dominic Santiago for emotional comfort. Again, she gravitated mainly toward Marcus, due to the fact both were "lonely smart kids". Anya's personality changed from this tragedy; she became stronger, firmer and more independent. Locust-Human War During the Locust-Human War, Anya worked as a Control Commander, charged with relaying vital intelligence and other information to the Gear units in the field, with her primary role to monitor the situation and provide strategic advice when needed. Anya provided a calm, steady voice during the most desperate of struggled. Giving extra attention to Delta Squad (under Marcus' command), Anya focuses on instructing and advising them how to kill dangerous forms of Locust, as well as instructing them on future objectives and providing them with vital information. Part of the reason why Anya is so dedicated to the military is, according to Damon Baird, she "can't have kids" (which, if not war work, is the only choice for women in the war). It is unknown, however, if this is really true (i.e. Anya is infertile or incapable of bearing children - thus explaining why she had been allowed to serve in the military rather than settle down), or if this was an exaggeration (Baird is known to be heavily sarcastic, and Anya's age only appears to be late-20's or early-30's). Anya eventually grew to love Marcus - feelings he reciprocated (though both couldn't pursue any form of relationship - Marcus being an enlisted man and Anya an officer; so both would end up on charge of fraternization), even to the point of pining away for him after his imprisonment in The Slab. Anya, having been informed by Marcus he didn't want her visiting him there, wrote to him twice a week. She thought Marcus had died in prison, and even mourned him. Later, however, she learned Marcus only received a few letters (the prison wardens withheld them). Marcus, however, was released from the penitentiary after four years and both looked at each other for the first time since his imprisonment with interest. After the Lightmass Offensive where Anya met Marcus in a bar, two "tough guys" tried to pick up Anya, and their rough manner angered Marcus to the point he attacked them in an attempt to get them to back off (which they did for good once they found out who Marcus was). When Jacinto was deliberately sunken to finally end the war, Anya was initially believed killed during the destruction of the city. Marcus was visibly saddened, though it turned around when he saw the King Raven carrying Anya flying beside his. She holds her hand to her heart and waves to Marcus, who stares back visibly relieved. With the end of the war, establishment of New Jacinto at Vectes Naval Base and battles against the Stranded alongside rebuilding their shattered civilization, Anya has now begun coming out with her feelings for Marcus. Quotes Behind the Scenes Anya Stroud makes her first appearances in Gears of War 1 as a minor characters but was expanded in Gears of War: Aspho Fields with a minor love interest with Marcus Fenix. Anya means mother in the Hungarian language. She makes her first debut as a combat soldier in Gears of War: Jacinto Remnant and appeared in the Ashes to Ashes trailer as a Gear. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Females Category:Tyran Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier